The present disclosure relates to a multiple conduit connector that may be used for simultaneously interconnecting multiple tubes. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multiple conduit connector including a quick action lock/release mechanism having a self-alignment feature enhancing proper interconnection for each of the individual tubes.
Many applications involve numerous tubes or hoses for conveying gases, liquids, and the like. For example, in robotics numerous tubes or hoses are sometimes needed to provide the desired control and operation of the multiplicity of movements involved. In many hospitals and medical offices in which numerous tools are used, there is a need for a multiplicity of tubes carrying the various control and operating gases or liquids to each of the individual tools or patient interfaces. Regardless of the application, it is oftentimes very desirable to be able to simultaneously disconnect or connect a multiplicity of the individual tubes.
As a result of this need, multiple tube connectors have been developed. Multiple tube connectors typically employ at least two coupling parts having paths for the flow of gas or liquid therethrough which are suitably connected to the ends of the tubing and then interconnected to one another so as to provide gas or liquid communication between the two sets of tubing. Oftentimes, one of the coupling parts is mounted on a panel.
There are several problems noted with current multiple tube connectors. For example, many multiple tube connectors have a threaded fastener to connect the two coupling parts. Threaded fasteners sometimes require a substantial amount of time to be threaded to connect multiple tube connectors. Furthermore, threaded fasteners that are threaded at an incorrect angle may become cross-threaded and damaged. Additionally, threaded fasteners may be connected incorrectly, such that the two coupling parts connect the wrong tubes to each other. Moreover, if an appropriate substantially gas-tight or liquid-tight seal is desired between the coupling parts, the threaded fasteners need to be properly tightened.
Depending on the person tightening the fasteners and/or the tools available, the degree to which the coupling parts are tightened may vary substantially. In addition, individual tubing inserts may be threaded into threaded apertures of the coupling parts and may then individually inserted into the ends of their respective tubing. Further, a seal may be provided for each of the threaded inserts, which may also result in a varying degree of tightness. Furthermore, oftentimes the seals may not be self-retaining and may be easily lost. From the above discussion, it is clear that some prior art multiple tube connectors may be difficult and cumbersome to use. Another drawback is that multiple tube connectors are often made from two dissimilar pieces, which may result in increased manufacturing cost.